Agony Ecstasy
by Midnighstar
Summary: ‘Im the madness that just will not die…by the end of the night you’ll be crawling to me’ Itachi is a cruel man…every knows it. But not all things are showed on the surface. Hana Inuzuka knows this first hand. Songfic Oneshot! WARNING! LEMON!


**Agony Ecstasy **

**Summery:** 'Im the madness that just will not die…by the end of the night you'll be crawling to me' Itachi is a cruel man…every knows it. But not all things are showed on the surface. Hana Inuzuka knows this first hand. Songfic Oneshot! WARNING! LEMON!

_A/N: Hi! Um…its been awhile hasn't it? Yeah I know this is way out of my league but its something that I just couldn't ignore! I thought it fitted these two so very well. I just ask that if you criticize…do it with class and politely. I have never never NEVER written Itachi's character let alone his POV…enjoy!

* * *

_

_**Itachi's POV**_

I watch her from the tree's…she knows I'm here. I have returned to my 'once' homeland…just to see this woman that I am so attentively gazing upon.

She's beautiful really. She has always caught my eye…since way back when we were just Gennin. But now…now she's even more exquisite…from when I last left her. One of the down parts of leaving Konoha…was leaving this flower. This…delicate flower used to be one of my strongholds onto sanity…but even a flower has thorns. Of course she never supported my theory of killing the clan…I knew she still cared though.

"Hey sis? You okay?" I hear her mutt of a brother ask.

"Y-yeah, of course. Just thought I saw something is all." She laughed it off, but I knew better. She could feel me…after all that is how it was supposed to be. She was to forever know when or how near I was…it was our connection.

Watching her walk away I couldn't _help_ but notice how time has been so very kind to her. Her hips, that were once narrow and resembled a boy's…were curved like an hourglass, a chest that was once flat was now begging to be set free of her Chunin's vest. And it was then that a thought stuck me. Almost smiling to myself I quietly followed her…_oh yes_…this would be on very interesting night indeed.

_Listen to me from deep down inside  
I'm the madness that just will not die  
With no regrets of what I'll do to you  
Before the night is over  
You'll be crawling to me_

We were on the same Gennin team…I'll never forget the training we had to do together. Some of the mission's we'd do were dangerous…and whenever she was in danger or in need of assistance…she'd call on me. Not the dork or the sensei…me. She claimed she felt 'safer' when I was there…that's when it all began.

I had never found anyone who would be comfortable or safe with me other than my little brother…but Hanna…she was always different I suppose. The only girl I ever really looked at and liked. She wasn't annoying like the others in the class…and she didn't see me any different than another kid in the class. Yes she may have respected my abilities…but she never saw me as 'godlike'…that's what made me really start to take interest in her.

So…we grew closer and closer. I suppose you can say we were the unofficial couple. I knew she had feelings for me…she knew I had feelings for her. No words were to be needed. She always understood me…that's another reason why she's so different. She knew that I would do anything to keep her from harm…and she would do anything for me.

_Call me when you're weak  
For me you'll lie and cheat_

I had to smirk at the memories. I would almost go as far as labeling them as 'good times'. But…I wasn't that same young child that was naïve. I suppose that at some point you heard me while I was contemplating the past…now you were trying _ever_ so hard to go in a zig-zag like pattern…are you trying to loose me dear Hana?

Heh…it will take a lot more than that to keep me from you…

I wonder if you knew…if you knew I was coming to ask you to stay by my side. That idiotic brother of mine isn't seeming to want to settle down anytime soon so I'll have to start I suppose. I would let you be free of course if you did not wish…though the arrogant part of me knew you wouldn't refuse.

_Listen can't you see  
You stay with me and you'll be free_

With each passing moment…I've noticed that she's becoming pale…dose she think Im going to hurt her? Has time really separated us for to long? I lower my evil intent and see if that helps any. Gaining some color to her face, she has an even more worried expression now.

Heh, so this is the effect I have on her huh?

_Even as I soothe your soul  
I tear you down and make you old_

I see you, looking over your shoulder. You know Im here…your body is rigid and your hands are clenched…yet I noticed your not trying to attack me. Could it be my dear Hana that you actually are getting used to having me near you again? Or is it that your finally trusting me like you once did. I knew it wouldn't take long to have you back.

_You'll just keep on coming back_

_To buy another nickel-sack_

I look to the sky, its nearly eight. Your little brother is as pesky as mine…not going to sleep I see until 11 at night. That's okay, really I can wait. Though its killing me I know you'll wait to. Midnight will be the best time…you were always fond of it. I remember you dragging me out on the rooftop of the hotel we would stay in on missions…

'_The stars are all out and visible at this time Itachi! Look!" _

"_Hm…so they are…"_

"_If I were a star…what which one would I be?" _

"_Venus."_

"_What? Venus isn't technically a star you know…"_

"_Yes but in a way it is…"_

"_Why that one?"_

"_Venus is the star of beauty"_

"_I-Itachi…"_

I remember…that was the first time I kissed you. We were only but children at the time but…we knew what it was. It doesn't take a genius to know what love is…it doesn't take a fool to fall. But the memory wasn't helping my problem in the netherlands, for now all I can do is watch you with hunger and desire…my Hana…will you greet me with love? Or will you attack me with hatred.

Lost in my ponderings and memories I hadn't realized that midnight had sprung up on us. Grinning I jumped from my perch and landed without a sound in your room.

_Twelve o'clock time to greet  
Agony and ecstasy  
Ecstasy_

Being the ninja that we are, I had suspected you would recognize me in your room in an instance and just as I thought you had your kunai to my throat and a glare in your eyes. But behind those eyes I saw you were holding back tears. Why were you ready to cry?

_I'm the cries from within  
When the day begins_

"You sick bastard…what do you want?"

"I want many things."

Surely I would never give a full answer…it wasn't my way. Not until I'm ready to talk…you knew that better than anyone. I see your eyes soften, could it be that your realizing I'm not the psychotic killer that is known to everyone, but I am the same person who grew up with you?

"…Why?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Heh, when you do a mass murder, I doubt you'll be patted on the back and welcomed with open arms." It was the truth.

You glare again. Oh boy, this is becoming a frequent thing, so it seems.

_You know you'll follow me like sheep  
This shepherd never sleeps_

"I tried to stop you before…yet you wouldn't listen. Did you really just need to kill that badly I mean—" I cut you off

"Hana."

"What is it?" you are now agitated. I can see that little wrinkle over your nose.

"There were reasons."

_Tell me what's your price  
Come skate on my ice_

"Are you willing to share?" I close my eyes.

"Not particularly." I hear you sigh again

"Then _why_ bring it up?" To see you writhe in anticipation.

"I would have thought, that alone would have you trust me." I never lie to you Hana.

"You expect me to _believe_ you so easily?! You killed your _**family**_!"

"They weren't family."

"_Yes_ they were…"

"They were just useless wasted space that just so happened to share the same blood as I. The only family I have is he whom is seeking my death."

"What were they going to do to Sasuke?" Ah, there we go. Now this is the Hana I know…able to read me deeper than anyone.

"Kill him."

Your eyes soften and you give a sad smile. I know you wouldn't dare try to say you wouldn't have done the same. In all reality it's amazing I didn't kill them all much earlier but…I suppose you can say I had the best motivation. I see you looking at me, you looked more than vulnerable at that moment. I suppose you have a different view on me now. That was the plan…to get you to see things my way…

_My blades they never rust  
I'm asking you to trust_

Even though the truth is exposed, and you know a little more than what I would bargain for, I came here on a mission. I've been needing something, craving it and its only something you have my dear. I take a step forward yet…you take two back. I smirk.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you Hana?" I asked as I take one last step and you have your back against the wall.

"I never know what you're going to do…" My my…as cautious as always.

My eyes scan over you. Moonlight was always graceful to you. I reached up to your face. I fondle with your cheek. With the moon shining in your skin was illuminated and looked even more supple…more_ delicious_. You always had your hair in that annoying ribbon to keep your hair back.

"Oh no my dear…" I say as I let my hand roam from your face to your hair. I gripped your hair and yanked your face towards mine, now we're only inches away. I almost shiver as I think, soon. Soon I'll have you screaming, in more ways than one. Your scared again, I can see it in your eyes. I chuckled.

"No Hana…I won't hurt you…" I say as I untie the blasted thing. I buried my face in the crook of your neck and the smell of strawberries filled my senses. This only made me want you even more. I smiled evilly and yanked your hair again so your eyes met mine.

"…_much"_

I slammed my mouth onto yours; far too long I have waited. You've been taunting me, all these years, and now I'll finally get what I want.

_Listen now the time is right  
And what a way to start the night_

At first I feel you struggling against me, trying to push me away. You even went as far as biting my lip. I growled in response and only searched your mouth deeper. Pain doesn't work on me, if anything my dear…it _excites_ me. And to have pain brought to me from you _lips_ of all things, _oh_ my Hana I will be sure to repay you.

I pull back from the kiss to breathe again. Just the look of you is stunning. Gasping for breath, with my blood on your lips and trickling down your neck, haha oh my dear Hana you are such the wicked sight! Nowhere near wicked enough for me tonight. I lower my head as if to kiss you again, instead I'm just inches away from your mouth, letting my breath dance across your lips. I look up and see you close your eyes and part your lips to let out the softest moan.

I slam you against the very wall you were just begging for protection from a minute ago. I hear you give an unwanted gasp as I grind my hips against yours. You feel that don't you? That throbbing desire that you have only for me. Hanna why do you hesitate to show me affection back? If affection were scratches and bites that is.

I feel you starting to respond to my touch and your hips come to greet my grinding. I smirk and begin to claim your neck. Nipping and biting, licking and sucking. Anything to get you to moan or scream. I can hear your breathing quicken and your pulse become irregular. But this isn't what I wanted…I want _more_.

_Another grand insanity_

I begin to slide your Chunnin vest off and drag my teeth across your neck and shoulder. I hear you gasp again, sensitive there are we? Throwing the article of clothing unconcerned I come up to kiss you…you surprised me. You met me half way…this time your claiming the kiss. This is what I wanted…a _fight._

_So here is the plan  
I'll make your brain a rubber band_

It is however my turn to moan. You knew exactly where to touch and it's driving me insane. I caress your soft curves and continue to fight for dominance. I feel your hands come up and twist in my hair, pulling me even closer to you. I take my right hand and get a handful of yours. You want it rough, just like me.

With my remaining hand I start to lift your shirt and while I'm at it I'm caressing your stomach the entire way up and as I past your breast, give it a light squeeze and hear you lightly scream into my mouth.

_Time to stretch it out and greet  
Agony and ecstasy_

Your loving it, I can feel it. But your hating it…relenting it at the same time. I slam you against the wall once more and I hear you hiss in pain and I shudder again. I need more of _that_. Somehow along the way your shirt was discarded…now all that stood between me and what I desired most was your bra and those damn pants.

I take out another kunai of mine and cut off one strap at a time, purposely cutting into your skin. You let out an erotic moan and you thrash your head. Lapping up the blood I dig my toung into your wound and you buck your hips. I laugh once again and you glare at me.

Ripping off the rest of the bra I waste no time in lavishing the newly bare part of your body. So supple…so perfect. Feeling it go to a peak I move to your left one but I have to tease you before of course. Taunting it by licking and blowing. You grip my hair in your hands again and drag my head up to your mouth and you desperately grind your hips against mine. Oh, your making this so much harder Hana…in more ways than one. I had planned to have you screaming for hours but…I can't hold on much longer, if at all.

I pick you up and throw you on the bed. As your trying to regain your bearings I ripped off my clothing and crawled over to you so now I was leaning over you. You look up and give me a small smile and begin to run your hands over my chest. I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head. You take my hand and place it over your belt. Ah yes how could I forget?! Those damn pants…keeping me from my heaven.

Quickly undoing the belt and tugging off the pants I leave no time. I plunge into you with everything I've got. And I hear you scream. I wait for you to adjust and lean over

"Told you not much" then lightly kiss your cheek.

_Feel my whisper through your haze of pain_

I wait for you to give the okay. You adjust your hips and grimace in pain but then you push down, signaling that it was okay to go. I hate wasting time; I grab your hips and start at a fast pace. Hard and fast, that's how you want it and that's what I need. Your moans become louder and louder with each thrust I give. You arch your back and bring your hands to my back. I feel you begin to drag your nails down it, and I can also feel the blood afterwards. Your hips begin to meet mine as my grip weakens.

And then I hit it. That sweet poison and I'm spent; you come to at the same time and sink your fangs into the crook of my neck and my left shoulder. Shuddering uncontrollably I collapse on top of you. It was…everything I knew it would be.

_See my name upon your soul's marquee  
I am agony and ecstasy_

"Itachi…"

"Shh…don't ruin it."

"But…"

"This is what I wanted…and nothing more."

You smile again and drift asleep. I roll off of you and admire your features once more. Lightly running my fingers over your profile and outlining your brow. I couldn't help but feel accomplished and lucky. I then lightly kiss your lips one last time for the night then whisper in your ear.

"I'm forever yours, just call on me from this cursed fate."

_And just remember  
If you ever need me I'm here

* * *

_

A/N: O.O! Omgosh…that was my first lemon…and the first time EVER writing Itachi…Gah! I know I know…waaaaay out of character…but…lol go easy?


End file.
